The Baby Project
by Raining Prospect
Summary: In senior year, Troy loses Gabriella and her trust after a night of drunken mistakes. But when Darbus has a certain project planned involving parenthood, can Troy win her back? Trailer up. [Troyella][On Hold]
1. Trailer

A/N: An idea that I thought of while I was in the shower…and it's my first fanfic, so be gentle. Tell me if you like it, or if I should just toss it out the window. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

"**When one boy decides to be unfaithful…"**

_Shows Troy holding an alcoholic drink at a party, while Sharpay lingers around him_

Sharpay (giggling): Hello, Troy.

Troy (drunk): Hey, Sharpay…

_Sharpay pulls him to her and kisses him, backing up into a room. _

"**He loses the trust of the only girl he ever loved,"**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella talking, Gabriella giving him back one of his jerseys that he had given her._

Troy (crestfallen): Gabriella, please let me-

_Troy doesn't take the jersey back, but instead looking at her_

Gabriella (crying, pleadingly): No, Troy…just take it back, please…

_Troy's shaky hand reaches out and takes it from Gabriella's small arms._

"**But when an unexpected class is added to the curriculum…" **

Darbus (grinning): Now, as you know, the district has set up a new curriculum, there has been a class added to your schedules.

_Everyone looks down at their schedules_

Chad (dumbfounded): Parenting class? Are you serious?

Darbus: Mr. Danforth, if you have a problem, you can take it up with the district, not me.

_Changes to a class, where Troy is sitting the back of the room and Gabriella in the front._

Mr. Johnson: Welcome to parenting class. As you may or may not know, we have a project lined up with this course. On behalf of Albuquerque Group Home, you will all be paired with a partner and will experience what it's like to be a parent. You and your partner, will be assigned a child, whom you must visit everyday on weekdays at the group home. You may take them out to public places; ice cream store, park, among other places. All of your parents have been notified, and signed an agreement with the district. At the end of the project, you are to complete a one page essay on your experiences with the child, as well as your partner.

_Shows the class with surprised looks on their face. _

Mr. Johnson: And last but not least…you four. Let's see. Ah, Kelsi Neilson with Ryan Evans…and Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

_Gabriella closes her eyes and sighs._

"**Will one project be able to reunite them?"**

Little boy: My name is Landon. Are you two going to be my parents?

_Gabriella bends down to the little boy, smiling. _

Gabriella: For the next three weeks, yes.

_Shows Troy playing with the little boy on a swing._

Landon: She cries a lot, you know.

Troy (confused): Who?

Landon (quietly): Mommy.

Troy (swallows hard): Why?

Landon (shrugs): She says she had a bad day.

_Troy looks out at Gabriella, who was sitting by a tree, holding Landon's jacket._

"**Or will it tear them even more apart?"**

_Gabriella and Troy at the park holding a crying Landon with a scraped knee as people start to stare._

Troy (frustrated): Why can't it stop! Please stop crying!

_Landon stares afraid at Troy, and then cries louder._

Gabriella (angry): Troy! He's a four-year old child! Not a 'thing' you can order around!

"**Will Troy finally get her trust back?"**

_Gabriella and Troy in the park, as Landon plays on the playground. _

Troy: Gabriella, I need to talk to you.

Gabriella (softly): Troy, please…not here.

Troy: No, Gabriella, I've wanted to say this to you for a really long time…and…

"**Sometimes, second chances come in disguises. The Baby Project. Coming soon."**

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review and let me know if I should continue it or not! Thanks! XD


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. Anyway, this is the prologue; I know it's not long, but again it's only the prologue. The chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical, just the plot and little things here and there.

Did you ever get the feeling, where you just wanted to break down and cry? It didn't matter the place, or time, or who was there; you just wanted to plop down on the floor and weep like there's no tomorrow? Or how about when you get a sudden pain in your chest, your stomach turns into unpleasant knots, and your throat feels like there's a huge lump in it you can barely talk? These are the feelings that I, Gabriella Montez, happen to be experiencing at the present moment. Down the hall, was Sharpay Evans clinging onto Troy Bolton; my boyfriend. Her arms were clasped around one of his, while he tried to shake her off. I knew what he had done; Friday's party was not exactly low-key. I don't know if it was when I actually saw Sharpay and him kiss and travel into a bedroom that broke my heart, or if it was the next day when he talked to me as if nothing had happened. I gave him two days to tell me the truth; two nights of crying myself to sleep, and he had not said a word. It's like he's trying to play off that he didn't do _anything_ with Sharpay.

I pulled my teary eyes from the sight and turned back to my locker, pulling out my necessary books and papers for my next class. I sniffled loudly as my eyes wandered down to the bottom of my locker. There was a bag there, which had Troy's jersey in it. He had given to me the night the Wildcats won the basketball championship for it's third time in a row; saying that I was his good luck charm. I felt a tear drip down my nose, and watched it fall down onto the tile flooring. I knew what had to be done. If he couldn't tell me that he cheated, then what else could he be lying about? The fact that he had cheated had hurt me, but it hurt even more to know that he lied about it. My finger wiped away a tear that escaped my eye as I bent down to pick up the bag. My trembling hands pulled out the jersey; white and red with the number fourteen and the name 'Bolton' on the back. I placed the folded piece of clothing on top of my books, before closing my locker and turning the lock counterclockwise.

I slowly made my way down the hallway, approaching Troy and Sharpay at his locker. As I got closer, I could hear bits and parts of their conversation.

"Sharpay, do you register in your mind what you did?" Troy asked angrily as he stuffed his chemistry book on the top shelf.

She giggled. "Troy, come on, it wasn't-" she started but was cut off by the bell. All of the sudden, kids moved frantically; running down hallways and pushing people out of their way to get to homeroom. The kids who were moving the fastest however, were ones in Darbus's homeroom; not wanting to endure her wrath.

Troy groaned loudly as he bent down to his bag, picking it up and shoving more books in his locker. "Sharpay, just go," he mumbled when she didn't move. Sharpay grinned widely, but nonetheless started to skip down the hallway towards Darbus's room. I took in a deep breath as Troy finally closed his locker and turned around. When he saw me, he put on that 1000 watt smile that used to make my knees go weak. Although, when he saw my sad expression and his jersey on my books, his smiled faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

I swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Troy, you…me…we need to talk," I mumbled, more to the floor than to Troy.

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could bet he had that same puzzled look on his face I told him we weren't doing callbacks.

"What? Gab, I can't hear you," he said as the hallway began to clear out.

I felt a tear escape my eye as I looked up at him. I took a deep breath. "Troy, I-I don't think w-we should b-be t-together anymore," I stumbled out. I could feel even more tears form behind my eyes, almost clouding my vision.

When Troy had finally put together what I had said, his face fell. "Gabriella-" he started but I shook my head to signal him to stop. Couldn't he see it was hard enough for me to do this? Did he really have to make it worse?

"I know what you did, Troy…" I said softly.

He widened his eyes, and then let his arm drop down at his side. "Listen Gabriella, please, that was _not _me-" he began.

My expression hardened. "It wasn't you? Then who was it, Troy? I'm pretty sure I know what you look like, and you don't have a twin, unless there's something you need to tell me? I trusted you! And now you're lying to me?" I asked, another tear falling down my cheek.

Troy's face softened. He reached his hand out to my face and wiped away a tear, but after a second I pulled away. "Troy, please…stop," I whispered.

"Gabriella, please, let me-" he tried, but again I broke him off. I picked up his jersey off my books and held it out to him. He looked at the jersey, and then at me. When he made no sign of movement, I spoke, my voice cracking unbearably.

"Troy, please…just take it," I said pleadingly, holding it farther out.

Troy looked at me with sad eyes. I looked away from his gaze, knowing that if I were to look at him any longer I might change my mind. I felt his hand graze mine as he took the jersey out of my trembling hand. I looked back up at him; his backpack lazily hung over his shoulder, one arm resting peacefully at his side, while his other arm now had the sportswear clenched in his hand. His expression was now regretful and sorrow filled, looking me in the eyes, searching them to see as if he was questioning that what I had said was real. Now at least five minutes late to homeroom, I backed a bit away from Troy.

Before leaving, I felt another droplet of water fall freely from my eyes. "I'm sorry, Troy," I said quietly. I then turned myself away from him and began to walk down the deserted hallway, leaving the boy I loved all alone, lost in his own thoughts.

A/N: Again, first fanfic, so be gentle. And remember, chapters will be longer. Please review. They really make my day. Thanks! –Smiles-


End file.
